runfandomcom-20200215-history
Run
Run, also known as "Run 1" or "Run Classic" here to distinguish it from Run Mobile, is the first game in the series. It was released in 2008 and updated as recently as 2017. The game was first posted on Kongregate, and from there the game gained a large following. At this point, there are two other installments in the Run series: Run 2 and Run 3. Gameplay You play as a gray space alien running through a tunnel in space. This character is now known to be the Runner; however, at the time, her character wasn't fully established here. The objective is to reach the end of the level and move onto the next one by maneuvering around obstacles like holes. If you fall out of the tunnel, the level restarts. The game starts out with several easy levels, but the difficulty slowly increases as you progress. When you jump on the wall of a tunnel, you can change gravity and run along it. This is a necessity to complete most levels and might make one level easier. Content While being the first game, Run offers a handful of things to do. Adventure Mode Traverse through 50 levels to reach the end of the tunnel. As you progress on either "Normal" or Fast", levels will become more difficult. Completing said mode will unlock the "Intense" difficulty, which is much faster and requires fast reflexes. Infinite Mode Run through randomly generated levels as the difficulty gets higher. Complete 99% to reach infinite. Levels will no longer be more difficult after 99% and can be replayed as many times as you wish. Edit Mode Make your own tunnels to share with the world. Change tile color, length of tunnel, and level text. You can also load any shared level you may have found somewhere. Characters When the game was released, the Runner was the only character. On July 2, 2012, seven new character costumes were added for Kongregate members: Student, Lizard, Gentleman, Angel, Skater, Caveman and Zombie. The first five of those later became characters in Run 3. Other than the Skater, the costumes don't affect gameplay and are simply cosmetic. Only Runner, Student, and Caveman are unlocked at the start, while you unlock the rest in Adventure mode, on levels 5 (Lizard), 10 (Gentleman), 20 (Zombie), 30 (Angel), and 50 (Skater). Platforms Run is available on most web browsers that support the latest version of Flash. It can be found on any flash game website, but most content, like bonus costumes and browsing edited levels won't be available. Though you can still load shared Level IDs. Developement Joseph Cloutier, player_03, wanted to experiment with a new game engine. He decided to work with Alex Ostroff on this game. Player came up with gravity switching. From there the environment changed to space, and Alex, when making a character, drew an alien. Player got a song from either a buddy, forums, or randomly downloaded. Strangely, no one has claimed that they made this music, out of the millions of players. The idea started simple, but led to...well...you reading this! Difficulty The levels of Run 1. Gallery Level 1 Run 1.png|Level 1 (Run 1) Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 11.07.27 AM.png|Level 2 (Run 1) Screenshot 2017-12-21 at 07.33.58.png|Level 3 (Run 1) Screenshot 2017-12-21 at 07.35.46.png|Level 4 (Run 1) Run 1 level 5.PNG|Level 5 (Run 1) Run 1 level 6.PNG|Level 6 (Run 1) Run 1 level 7.PNG|Level 7 (Run 1) Run 1 level 8.PNG|Level 8 (Run 1) Run 1 level 9.PNG|Level 9 (Run 1) Run 1 level 10.PNG|Level 10 (Run 1) Run 1 Level 11.png|Level 11 (Run 1) Run 1 Level 12.png|Level 12 (Run 1) Run 1 Level 13.png|Level 13 (Run 1) Run 1 Level 14.png|Level 14 (Run 1) Run 1 Level 15.png|Level 15 (Run 1) Run 1 Level 16.png|Level 16 (Run 1) Run 1 Level 17.png|Level 17 (Run 1) Run 1 Level 18.png|Level 18 (Run 1) R119.png|Level 19 (Run 1) R120.png|Level 20 (Run 1) R121.png|Level 21 (Run 1) R122.png|Level 22 (Run 1) R123.png|Level 23 (Run 1) R124.png|Level 24 (Run 1) R125.png|Level 25 (Run 1) R126.png|Level 26 (Run 1) R127.png|Level 27 (Run 1) R128.png|Level 28 (Run 1) R129.png|Level 29 (Run 1) R130.png|Level 30 (Run 1) R131.png|Level 31 (Run 1) R132.png|Level 32 (Run 1) R133.png|Level 33 (Run 1) R134.png|Level 34 (Run 1) R135.png|Level 35 (Run 1) R136.png|Level 36 (Run 1) R137.png|Level 37 (Run 1) R138.png|Level 38 (Run 1) R139.png|Level 39 (Run 1) R140.png|Level 40 (Run 1) R141.png|Level 41 (Run 1) R142.png|Level 42 (Run 1) R143.png|Level 43 (Run 1) R144.png|Level 44 (Run 1) R145.png|Level 45 (Run 1) R146.png|Level 46 (Run 1) R147.png|Level 47 (Run 1) R148.png|Level 48 (Run 1) Run 1 Level 49.png|Level 49 (Run 1) Run 1 Level 50.png|Level 50 (Run 1) Kongregate Achievements *'Hop, Skip and a Jump' Complete Level 10 on "Adventure Mode" *'I Ran So Far Away' Complete all 50 levels in "Adventure Mode" *'Infinite and Beyond' Complete a level with at least 90 difficulty in "Infinite Mode" Category:Game Category:Data